


Tainted love

by AngelaChristian



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weyoun offers to serve Odo in any way possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted love

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a crackfic, don't complain about OOC.

Header

Title : Tainted love

Rating: NC-17

Genre: PwP,slash,tragedy,crackfic

Words: 1.575

Warning:sexual abuse

Paring: Odo/Weyoun, implied Weyoun/Damar and female Founder

Season: S7,during "Treachery,Faith and the Great River"

Summary: Weyoun offers Odo to serve him in any way possible...

Disclaimer: Star Trek : Deep Space Nine belongs to Paramount Pictures and Gene Roddenberry,I don't make money with this.

 

Weyoun Six and Odo were in a Runabout on their way to Deep Space Nine, after Odo had picked him up at a secret rendezvous point.

“Odo ?”

“Yes ?”

“When we reach Deep Space Nine, may I stay with you as your personal servant ?”  
Odo snarled. “I don’t have any use for a servant.”

“I could be very helpful and please you in many ways. I was trained in a number of alien mating techniques and it would be an honor to me…” he cooed.

“Pardon ?” Odo interrupted. ”You aren’t talking about sex, are you ? Is that really what you’ve just offered to me ?” How could he even think of him as a person who would accept such an offer ? It was bad enough that his people used them as “servants” or slaves , which was a more fitting term.

Weyoun blinked with surprise. “Why does this upset you ? I was created to serve the Founders in any way they expected me to and so I’ll do to you as well.”

“I never expected you or any Vorta to have sex with me.”

Weyoun was confused.“Well, then you are an exception. The Founder always wanted to be sexually pleased by me whenever she felt like it.”

“She abused you ?” Odo thought that he and the female Shapeshifter should have a serious conversation about the Vorta, the next time they’ll meet.

“Abused ?” He gave Odo a jumbled up look. “She executed her divine prerogative. I belong to her and it’s part of my services to do whatever she wants me to do.”

“I know it’s a rather indiscrete question, but did you like doing what she asked for ?”

“I don’t know. She liked what I did and that made me feel content.”

“Did you ever wish to do something without being asked to do so ?”

“I always wanted her to be happy and pleased with my services, but it would have been selfish to suggest anything that was supposed to please only myself. But…it would be a pleasure to me to belong to you. Odo, I love you.”

“You worship me and my people because you were created that way. That has nothing to do with love .”

“Tell me the reason for your rejection. Is there anything about me that you dislike ? Did I make a mistake or annoy you ?”

Odo sight. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings; but I’m a man and so are you. Most men feel attracted to women. Only to women.”

Weyoun thought about it for a moment. “So my sex is a problem to you ? If I were female, you would accept my offer ?”

Odo shook his head. “It’s not that easy. Not every person feels attracted to everybody just because of him or her belonging to the opposite sex.”

“I love Founders, no matter their sex or appearance.”

“Religious worshipping and sexual or emotional attraction to a person are two different feelings. I don’t understand why you can’t tell the difference between them. “

“To me, there is no difference. Vorta show their love by offering themselves to the ones they love.”

“I know that there are female Vorta. Why couldn’t you offer yourself to one of them ?”

“It wouldn’t work, because we were created to love the Founders and not each other.”

“But you weren’t created to force your love on anybody, were you ?” Odo snapped.

“It’s rather confusing with you Odo, no Founder would refuse a Vorta’s love and dedication given as a sign of their unlimited devotion. “ Weyoun smiled at him in a very seductive way. “I’m very good with my mouth, that’s what the Founder said. And…”

“Please spare me the details.” He grimaced with disgust.

“You’re not curious ?”

“Not at all”.

Suddenly, Weyoun put his hand on Odo’s thigh.

“If you don’t take your hand of me at once, I’ll handcuff, gag and arrest you for sexual harassment of an officer !”

“I like it rough with handcuffs, a little violence and a lot of swearing like Damar did to me one night.”

“Legate Damar ? What has he to do with this ?” Things were getting more strange from minute to minute.

“Well, one night, when he was rather drunk, he came to my quarters and well, demanded my services. He tied me to my bed and tore my clothes off. While he did that he called me anything from an arrogant bastard to a lot of exotic Cardassian swear words I never heard before. He was quite rough with me, not like the Founder, who never hurt me in any way. But it was very exciting, although Damar wasn’t content with the way it progressed. I hoped for it to better our working relationship.”

“But Weyoun, why didn’t you defend yourself or call for help ? He had no right to do that to you.” Odo couldn’t believe what he just heard. He felt sorry for him.

“Why would I ? I think even Damar expected me to fight him and was surprised at my reaction. I wonder what took him so long to notice my feelings for him. Sure I couldn’t let him know like I just told you, because he’s not a Founder and therefore I mustn’t ask for anything, but if he would take the initiative, it would be ok. I’m happy with what I got or I have to be, because that’s all I’ll ever get from anybody. ”

He sobbed with tears glittering in his blue eyes.

Odo didn’t know what to do with him, therefore he walked over to Weyoun’s seat and hugged him. He padded his back. “Don’t cry. Anything will be fine.” Weyoun wrapped his arms around Odo and pulled him closer.  
“I love you,” he sight, which Odo answered with his typical growl. An unpropitious movement of Weyoun made both men fall of the seat down to the floor. The Vorta was now lying on top of him , electric blue eyes meeting light blue ones.

Suddenly, he felt his pale lips touching his mouth. He opened his mouth in protest , but only to have Weyoun pushing his tongue inside. Weyoun’s long, tender and very skilled tongue, Odo corrected himself. His hands slid down his body over his belly to his hips. He should really tell him to stop this, but again his touch was so light and innocent. Of course, Weyoun knew exactly what he was doing and Odo couldn’t deny that he started to like what he did. Then the Vorta took his hand and pressed it into his lap.

Odo had heard the rumors about the Vorta being sex maniacs , but never believed it until now and those rumors about the tiny penises, well….what he was holding in his hand wasn’t tiny at all.

Weyoun was really content with himself. He never thought, that he would get Odo this far. It was a good idea to make up those stories about Damar. Odo had a weakness for poor, mistreated victims that he knew to exploit. He kissed him deeper and wrapped himself around him.

“Weyoun, don’t do this. It’s not right,” Odo pleaded, while he licked up and down his neck.  
Suddenly Odo rolled around in a quick movement, that made him fall on his back. Now the Shapeshifter held him pinned to the floor.

“What’s up, Odo, why don’t you take me right here ?”, he teased, but the trembling in his voice betrayed his rising fear.

Odo gave him a malicious smile that he never saw before. “I thought you liked it that way, like you just told me or was this little story about you and Damar all made up ?” He grabbed the collar of Weyoun’s tunic and pulled it slowly, until the fabric tore with a silent sound.

Weyoun watched it come apart with rising panic. “Odo, please, don’t hurt me, I’ll do anything for you.” Odo laughed with disdain. “I knew it was a lie. Tell me, why did you do this ? ”  
“Please punish me”, he pleaded with panic “It wasn’t in my place to do what I did. I won’t be disrespectful anymore ” He lowered his eyes in a way that made his long lashes touch his snow white skin.

Odo sight with frustration, but if he insisted…”Come here and bent over my lap” , he growled. Weyoun complied and Odo started to slap his butt.  
“You’ve been a really nasty, filthy Vorta !”  
Weyoun flinched with ever hit. Finally, Odo acted like a Founder.

“Weyoun ? Now, kneel down in front of me and show me how good you really are !” Odo chuckled. He pushed his head into his lap and buried his hands in the Vorta’s thick, black hair. Odo had such a large …

“Weyoun ! Weyoun !”

Weyoun was startled to hear Odo’s voice calling his name. He opened his eyes and found himself sitting next to Odo in the Runabout.

“Are you all right ?” Odo gave him a worried look.

“Oh, I must have been… dreaming.” Weyoun was surprised that Odo noticed.  
“It sounded more like a nightmare to me.”

“Well, it was more of a sex dream.” , Weyoun thought, but answered “I was in Starfleet headquarters for my debriefing , but couldn’t find the right room…”

The End


End file.
